Living On A Prayer
by LadyGinoza
Summary: Kou works at seducing his former partner and friend. Will he succeed who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass or the characters.

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Kou works at seducing his former partner and friend. Will he succeed who knows.

**A collaboration with a good friend idonthaveareallifeanymore as we went crazy in a role play and we were encouraged to turn it into a fanfic so who knows how this will turn out. Let us know my lovelies :3**

**She was Kougami and I was Ginoza. Our dialogues remain exactly as they were when we role played cause you know I felt like keeping things natural as we played with the two love birds. Now enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes I'm not sure how we get into these kinds of discussion but here we are and I know it all started out as a lame ass joke and Gino wasn't serious when he said that he was ready just by the way he reacted when I said that I was all his. Not really sure how to respond and just blurted out how we should proceed not really expecting me to give him a serious answer but fuck I want him. God I never wanted anyone as badly as I do right now. If it was just up to me, I'd have my way with him right here right now. I'd tear his clothes off in a heartbeat, press him against his desk and just go wild as we knock everything to the ground.

"Depends if we want to get caught in the office, in the break room, or in Shion's lab." I tell Gino, giving him that look not bothering to hide my gesture of practically undressing him with my eyes.

Gino pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he gives me that don't you dare glare and I can't help but give him a grin. He just gives me so many ideas, so many things I want, could do to him but it's getting him there is the hard part and keeping him there is practically impossible but I can't help but try. Come on Gino.

"This is crazy Kougami!" He states while trying to stay poker faced. "Who in their right mind would want to get caught doing something like that!?" He quickly adds as he folds his arms against his chest. So stubborn and quite honestly that's something that drives me in overdrive when he acts that way. For some reason I love it, the more he denies what he wants the more it turns me on.

"Hey, I just wanted to spice things up! The thrill of the risk just adds to the fun" I tell him giving him a seducing smirk before continuing, trying to negotiate my way around his iron barrier in a sense. "C'mon, Gino, I never tried the couch in the lab."

That glare he just gave me, damn I shouldn't have said that one. Never tried the couch in the lab, seriously that was the best I could come up with? Damn, I just basically told him I've been fooling around the CID since I became an enforcer or if he has a vivid imagination he might think I got busy even before that. Kou you fucking fool. You just got yourself a strike with that idiotic comment, get too many and I'll get a serious out.

"It's just like you to think of something like that." He shoots back followed by a sigh. "You won't catch me dead doing something like that in Shion's lab." He adds.

Of course he won't, it took everything just to get a kiss from him in the past in a public area. If by chance there were people around, there was just no way he'd give in, no matter how much I'd pester him about it. Always afraid about what others might think of him. Gino really needs to start living a little.

I follow Gino out of the empty office and into the quiet hall of the CID, trying to study his facial expression as we got closer to the elevator when an idea stroke into my mind. "Aaawww Gino, you're such a bore! Ok, then, what about this?"

Before Gino can react I quickly grab his arm and shove him inside the opened elevator, press a random button then stop the elevator mid-way. "No one will walk in on us there, you happy?" I ask further undressing him with my eyes, giving him another grin to meet his emerald eyes.

"What the hell!? Kougami how is the security camera fit in your so called plan!?" He asks as he points towards the small camera in the corner before crossing his arms against his chest and looks away.

"What? Oh, yeah, forgot about that." I blurt out as I restart the elevator. What a buzz kill and here I had it all planed out, how it could have gone. How I could have had Gino stripped naked and pinned against the wall panting as I hold him up in my arms thrusting deep inside. That would have been fun that's for sure. "Well, too bad, we won't have it recorded for future reference…" I smirk, enjoying the look he's giving me even more.

Gino's red cheeks are always a well merited accomplishment, makes me want to devour him even more. How he tries to hide his embarrassment, his shyness when it comes to anything sexual is just the best. To think he's in his late twenties and he's never pinned a girl or ever got pinned himself, a real virgin through and through.

"What!? Why would you want to have something so indecent recorded? No wonder you've sunken so low…" He manages to say after a few seconds of silence much to my amusement. I wonder if Gino has ever watched anything that is X-rated, probably not. The way I know him, he probably doesn't even wank himself, god he needs to live.

I feel like trying my chances tonight, I know he wants me as I come closer to him. "Well, it can get quite lonely in my quarters, you know… don't you feel pity for me? All alone in my room in the CID, with only my hand to keep me company…" Lowering my voice as I lean against Gino, whispering in his ear. "If I can't have the real thing, at least I'd get to hear you moaning against me… you have such a beautiful voice, Gino…"

I feel his body shiver and I can't help but feel satisfied that I can get him to do that with such a small thing but I know it will take more than this to get him to drop that barrier he's placed around him so strongly now.

"If you hadn't made yourself a latent criminal then you wouldn't be having this problem…" He shoots back as he raised his voice a bit, trying to mask his uneasiness as he takes a step back, and his back against the elevator's steel wall only adds to the tension that fills the elevator.

"Too bad I became one, though." I teasingly say as I block Gino against the wall by putting one hand on one side of his head while the other goes for the hem of his pants. "So, Inspector…" In a growling voice, my gaze locked unto his before continuing. "How are you going to deal with this bad, insubordinate dog?"

His cheeks are now bright red as he looks away from my gaze as if trying to escape from a wild hungry beast of what I am. A beast so hungry for what's in front of me, hungry for so long it almost hurts.

"Kougami… Just don't…" He mumbles as he reaches for my hand that went down south.

"What's up, Gino? Can't handle your own hound?" I ask tauntingly in a growling low whisper against Gino's neck as I slowly rub myself against him.

He's so stubborn but I know he's fighting with his desire, he wants this but he's so damn stubborn to let himself go. He finally swallows that lump he seemed to have been stuck with since I began touching him as I feel his body shiver again.

"You're not being fair…" He manages to say after a few minutes, trying to control his voice. Even now, he's trying to remain the perfect inspector but he can't deny it, his voice and his body have betrayed him. He wants me, I know he does and just knowing that much I can't help but chuckle at the thought of what he just said.

"Since when were we playing fair?" I teasingly ask before I start licking Gino's neck while guiding his hand that went down south to stop my previous action. "But, oh my, you're right… I'm getting all the action while you are getting none." I amusingly add as I splay Gino's hand against the evident bulge in his own pants.

Just this much and I've already gotten him this hard, he can't try to deny that he doesn't want me. Not after his body is saying otherwise but that look in his eyes says another thing. Damn, another darn strike that is evident. He's like a game of Russian roulette… Damn.

Gino quickly pulls his hand free from my grasp, placing it against my chest, slightly pushing me back as the elevator door opens giving me a hard and stern gaze. "You're a fool, stop playing with me. You took this path, you never cared to listen to what I wanted and you left me. You made your choice back then…"

In all haste he gets off the elevator and I follow closely down the corridor before I grab his arms and pin him against the wall. The moment I became a latent criminal was the moment he backed away from me, took his distance and we've never been the same since then. Not a kiss, not a hug, not even a smile it's as if when I fell Gino died and all I see now is this empty shell of what he used to be but I know he's still in there. Fighting to keep himself locked away and it hurts to watch someone so dear to you destroy themselves right in front of your eyes.

"So what? I'm still me. I still know you better than yourself, Gino." Looking directly into those green eyes of his that he tries so desperately to hide behind those glasses and his hair now but I know I can't hide my own half-lustful, half-angry gaze as I spoke. "I know you want me, so stop with this game." I add before placing my lips unto his, forcing my tongue into his mouth and yet he doesn't protest before he pulls away in a haste.

"It doesn't matter what I want, you went where I can't follow so don't… Please just don't…" It started angry and ended more as a begging as he forcefully pushed himself away from my hold and tries to walk away when I noticed his watery eyes. Even there he's still fighting against his own emotions, fighting against what he wants as if he doesn't see or he simply ignores that it's eating him up inside.

I lock my arms around him to stop Gino from walking away as I nuzzle against his neck, letting my breath caress his nape "You can keep denying yourself what you want and end up exactly like me…" I tell him and the thing is, it's the truth. The more he fights against his feelings, his emotions. His hue will get cloudy and then… He'll be locked up and the thought of that happening to him isn't too thrilling to think of. I don't want Gino to become a latent criminal and even worst I don't want him to become a dog, a hunting dog like me. I just can't allow that to happen.

I allow my hands to roam freely on Gino's chest. "Or let yourself go…" I add as my hands slowly go down his stomach, stopping just above his belt, playing with it with my fingers before continuing with what I wanted to say. "Let your worries go, Gino."

He covers my hands with his to get me to stop playing with his belt but he doesn't remove them either. I wish I could see his expression, his eyes that give everything away like an open book. What kind of face is he making right now I wonder?

"Doesn't change the fact when my shift ends, I'll still be on my own." His voice was low as his hold unto my hands got tighter as he spoke and I can just imagine now what his expression is at that very moment. "You're so reckless… Not knowing when you'll push too far and end up killing yourself… How cruel can you be…?"

I lace my fingers with Gino's as I murmur into his ear, trying to be as soothing as I can be "Then stay with me tonight. Just the two of us. Forget about everything." I propose as I gently kiss Gino behind his ear and I feel another pleasant shiver from his body. "Let your worries go." I add as I place another kiss, lingering a bit longer. "Let it all go, Gino."

"You make it sound so simple Kougami when you know it isn't…" He finds his voice after a few minutes and quickly untangles himself from me as he turns around to meet my gaze. "I'm an inspector and you're an enforcer, there's a boundary that I just can't cross…"

I gently cup Gino's face with my hands so that he can't look away, his skin just as soft as I remembered it to be maybe even softer. "Look at me, Gino, and tell me that all you see is an Enforcer. Look me in the eyes and swear to me that you're not seeing a man anymore. That you don't feel anything for me but what a master feels for his dog. Can you, in all truth?

The tears he had been holding in finally finds an escape as they roll down his cheeks and even though I know that he's hurt. I know that I'm finally starting to break that barrier and I can't help but feel proud of that accomplishment. How long have I worked to break it down since I became an enforcer and I never came close until tonight?

"I don't want to lose you but the fact is I already did. I love you, I do but I can't have you." Just hearing his confession, I wanted to kiss him again. Push him against the wall, kiss him even harder than before and unleash all of what I've been holding in for so long but that would be foolish on my part and probably would result into a third strike and that wouldn't be good.

He looks down, away from my gaze as I gently sweep away the tears with my thumbs. "See, Gino? You already crossed that boundary, so why this desperate attempt to keep this wall up between us?" I ask as I embrace Gino again, gently but at the same time trying to convey my love for him just so I don't spook him before resting my forehead onto his as I rub my thumbs unto his cheeks and with a low soothing voice I add. "The only thing that's keeping you from having me is yourself, Gino. So, stop hurting yourself."

"The last time I gave you my heart, you ripped it apart… How do I know you won't do it again once all the walls are gone?" He asks as he slowly reaches to cup my hands. "I just don't want to get hurt again…"

I take Gino's hands in mine, caressing it with my thumbs as I exhale a deep breath before speaking, making sure to choose my words wisely. "Gino… I can't promise you anything, you know I can't. I would be lying if I said things are going to be easy, but… but I still love you. That I can say. And if you still love me, then… then please, stop hurting us both."

"You know me best, just be a bit less reckless will you?" He states and a light genuine smile forms unto his lips, something I haven't seen in a long time. "But I'm still not going to let you have your way in public. You should know that of all people." He adds.

I had a feeling he'd say that but hey you can't have it all I guess as I give him a smile in return hoping to hide the sadness of not being able to do anything risky. "I'll try, Gino. I'll try."

I hug him again, letting Gino's head rest on my shoulder while playing with his hair as I take a look around and I can't help but chuckle catching Gino's attention. "Well, it seems we got lucky. My room is just a few doors away. Want to come in?" I ask as I give a gentle kiss on Gino's temple.

In all honesty it wasn't by luck that we ended up on this floor, I deliberately chose this floor from the get go. It might be sly as Gino would say but I want to win, I want to touch him and go even beyond what we used to have. It might be greedy on my part but I want him so bad, I always have.

"Yeah…"

I place another soft kiss on Gino's mouth before whispering for him to come with me as I take Gino by the hand, gently pulling him towards my quarters and guide him inside and close the door behind us, leaning on it and gently pulling Gino into an embrace again as I lock the door to prevent any unwanted disturbance. I've gotten this far, I'm not interested in having any disruption, not tonight anyway.

* * *

**That's one part and the others will follow up soon. Can't be giving out the goods right away otherwise it wouldn't be fun.**

**Review and tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is done but at this rate we might get carried away in the long run oh dear...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You ok, Gino?" I ask as I try to guess what he's thinking. I can tell if I'm not careful and start going too fast I can easily spook him. I've been down this road so many times now and each time I've never been able to go all the way and right now I know that I've taken him completely out of his comfort zone and if I'm not cautious he'll retreat back into that cocoon and it'll be even harder to get him to come back out.

He nods as he gives me a shaky yes, clearly trying to stop his body from shaking and I know in his mind he's contemplating if he's doing the right thing so I have to be careful, just the slightest wrong move and he'll leave in a heartbeat. His composer and his lack of eye contact hint me that he's hoping that I won't notice but he should know me better than that. Gino is exactly like an open book, I can read him with ease to the point he doesn't even have to say anything for me to know what he's thinking.

I slowly start caressing his back as to try and sooth his worries away, telling him to relax before kissing his ear and further reassuring him that everything is alright. Slowly making my way to kiss the corner of his mouth, letting him know that he's not alone that I'm right here and not going anywhere as I press my lips unto his, slowly gently caressing his lips with my tongue as it is then welcomed when Gino parted his lips slightly allowing me to intensify the kiss by entering my tongue through his parted lips, massaging his tongue with mine as he places his hands unto my chest as one of mine insert itself under Gino's coat starting to slowly lift up his shirt until I can finally feel his warm soft skin on my fingertips. With my other hand I reach for Gino's hand pulling away from his mouth and instead I press my lips unto his thin delicate fingers and gently kiss his fingertips.

"I missed you, Gino…" I tell him as I stare into his green eyes, his cheeks a little red. God I love that look on him, it just drives me crazy and I just want to get his clothes off in a snap and press him against the wall and just ravage him like there is no tomorrow but I can't which proves to be much harder than first anticipated.

"Missed you more…" He replies as he slowly presses his lips against mine with tears again rolling down his cheeks as he wraps his arms around my neck.

I kiss his tears away reassuring him again that I'm here now as I kiss his lips again, slow and passionate while with one hand I grab Gino's side just above his hip, while with the other I start unbuttoning his coat at the same time keeping my concentration on exploring the soft flesh of his mouth, sending shivers through his body again as I feel him becoming weak in my hold as I remove his coat in a swift motion.

I take in a sharp intake of breath before muttering his name as I go back into a long passionate kiss. His warmth mixing into mine is just pure ecstasy as I swiftly yank unto his tie to loosen it, taking it off in a heartbeat and undo the first few buttons of his shirt revealing his soft bare chest allowing me to start licking and sucking onto his neck, shoulders and chest.

"God, I missed this." I murmur against his skin as I try to control myself, not to go too fast but at the same time I can't go too slowly either otherwise panic will take over him again and he'll just retreat, closing himself away from me.

I have to keep reminding myself that Gino has never had sex before. The most immodest thing he's done was with me a few years ago before I became an enforcer and that was only removing his shirt. That was the furthest I've ever gotten with Gino and it had been the last time until now and back then everything was going smoothly that is until I had removed his shirt and that's when he asked to stop.

I switch my hand that held his hip and slowly drag it into his pants to grab his ass as I push against him, rubbing my obvious erection onto his through his pants. "I need you, Gino" I whisper into his ear as I slowly start guiding him towards the bed when I notice how flushed his cheeks and ears have become and his breathing starts to get shorter and faster with each touch.

"Yes, Gino let yourself go." I encourage him as I take off his shirt as I start kissing his chest, and then his abs, to his sides. "Mmmmhhhhh, so smooth…" I mumble as I rise to kiss Gino again, tongue searching for access between his lips which is well accepted and I enter, more aggressively than I had intended but a soft moan from Gino is what I was greeted with, giving me the signal to attack his belt and trousers, opening them to palm Gino's evident erection through his underwear as we reached the bed and I gently push Gino down to sit down, never interrupting the kiss nor stopping my hand on his member.

Gino's hands entangles through my hair as I push more to make him fall unto his back as he pulls me closer to him, his breathing stronger by the second and his body heating up more and more under mine as I take the momentum to deepen our kiss, becoming even more ravenous.

"Yes, Gino… like this… just like this…" I whisper and then go back to assaulting his mouth while taking Gino's pants and underwear off, throwing them over my shoulder not caring where they landed on the floor before pulling out of the kiss to stand up to admire Gino's body, finally fully naked for the first time on my bed. His arms just spread above his head, his hands half opened so gently.

All of my life I've never seen anything so beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful, Gino is just so prefect in every way and to think that I'm the first to see him this way lying naked on my bed is more than I could ever have asked for.

"My god, Gino, you're beautiful." I blurt out as I take off his glasses, placing them on the night table.

Gino's cheeks goes a deeper shade of red as he suddenly crosses his arms over his chest, hands clinging to his shoulders as he looks away from my gaze. Damn I shouldn't have said that, shit!

"There's nothing beautiful about me… There never was…" He states and yeah it's just what I feared. I freaked him out, shit! Calm down Kou, you've got this.

I gently takes Gino's hands in mine, slowly uncrossing his arms placing them on the side of his body but he doesn't look at me which worries me a bit but he hasn't tried to leave so let's see where can I go from here.

"Let me be the judge to that." I tell him as I places gentle butterfly kisses on his chest, moving down, slowly descending towards his belly and then his crotch. I place a kiss on the tip of Gino's cock as I lift my gaze to search for Gino's but find none but his voice tells me otherwise and right now that's all I need to know to keep going.

Loving, adoring his voice with each touch I make as I feel his body shiver again, he's just so sensitive. "See? Beautiful indeed." I add.

"There's nothing beautiful in that… I'm the son of a latent criminal, what's beautiful in that?" He tells me and I can feel the hurt in his voice. The one thing that always seems to follow him, that he's the son of a latent criminal like that's all that defines him when it isn't. He's much more than just that.

It's an old issue; even when I first met him he'd always put himself down when he shouldn't. His glasses and now his hair, he does everything to hide his eyes, to hide his face. Always dismisses when people give him compliments about his looks, he never believes a single word of it but… Gino is beautiful and his eyes are one of my most favourite features on him.

"Well…" My word just trails off as I start caressing Gino's body slowly, enjoying every bit of his skin on my lips as I move up from his hips, his stomach, his chest right up to his face. "I am an Enforcer…" I add stating the obvious as I lift his face so that he can't avert his eyes away from mine. "And I find this utterly beautiful." I admit before kissing his lips ever so sweetly again. "Isn't that all that matters?" I ask giving him a soothing, sweet smile.

"You know what I mean Kou… It's expected of me to fail and fall but it was you that fell and I'm still here… The things they say, how it's my fault-"

"If I fell would only be my fault, wouldn't it? And if you're still keeping it together then more credit to you." I cut him off, not wanting to hear him put himself down like that as I gently stroke his cheek.

Yeah I've heard what they said about Gino when I got demoted and what they still say; how everyone is just waiting for him to become tainted black and be branded as a latent criminal just like pops. Just the thought of all of that alone is frustrating because Gino doesn't deserve any of that shit.

I was the one whom everyone had such high expectations of so when I fell all the blames fell right unto Gino's shoulders when all the faults rested solemnly on me and just thinking about it, I can't help but sigh at my own failure.

"You warned me. I made my own choices, and now I face the consequences. Saying it was your fault is like… man, it's like robbing me of my free will." I admit but it's not like it will make the aching pain go away. I know I hurt him when I drifted away, got deeper into that case and fell apart leaving Gino to watch helplessly from afar. I know he felt betrayed by me, by another person he had allowed to get close to him and I hurt him. I broke his trust; I destroyed it all because I was selfish I never stopped to think what Gino wanted…

"You made your choice, I know… Doesn't remove the stigma that constantly follows me." He tells me as he stares at me while I take off my shirt.

I can't argue with that, that stigma will always follow him around but he's better than that. He shouldn't let these kinds of thing bring him down all of the time. Maybe the fault might be mine, ever since the day I've met him back in high school I've always stood up for him, sheltered him from the negativity that came crashing around him and now I can't do it anymore. I thought I was doing Gino some good when all I did was cause him more harm.

"Those idiots can go fuck themselves." I blurt out as I take his hands in mine, inviting him to feel my naked chest unto his fingertips, into his warm palms. "Nothing of what they say really matters. Now stop overthinking things, Gino, concentrate on me." I add as I start rubbing myself again against his naked body, slowly as our foreheads touch.

"Just me." The words came out as a whisper as I feel his fingertips trail from my chest slowly unto my back.

"My hue hasn't been well for a while…" He tells me, his tone rather exhausted. "Honestly I'm tired, tired of trying and yet everything keeps crashing down around me."

A soft chuckle comes out and although I know it isn't funny, it just came out but Gino didn't seem to mind though which is what's most important.

"You need to get out some stress… now, let's see if Kou can kiss it better…" I teasingly blurt out as I kiss him briefly on his soft lips, and then explore down his chin and then his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple. At the same time I start stroking Gino's erected member while I try unbuckling my pants with my other hand which proves to be more difficult than I had originally thought.

"Let it all out, Gino." I tell him, enjoying the sweet sounds that are coming out of him. His moans are the cutest and watching him clench unto the sheets over his head, trying to control himself from squirming at the sudden pleasure is just the best.

"Yes, Gino, like this…" I tell him as I continue stroking his member enjoying every bit of his moans and panting under me.

I release his harden cock before he actually orgasms, feeling his body getting warmer and enjoying the sound of his panting as I start kissing every part of his body.

"Mmmmhhhh… so beautiful…" I mumbled before going back to assaulting his mouth, hungrily pulling him closer as I reach for his hands bringing his to my pants, inviting him to take them off.

"I want you, Gino…" I tell him, my voice hoarse as I catch my breath. Trying to control myself but finding it hard to do by the minute as my own member is throbbing, wanting, pleading to have what's to come.

* * *

**Yeah I ended it there cause you know I'm the nicest person in the world. No seriously do you know how long it takes to take role play dialogues etc and then write it into a fic and all at the same time you want to keep your partner's role intact? Well it takes a while and not to mention I'm also working to give my readers one hell of a heart break with Gone Re-Boot. **

**Tune in for chapter 3 coming up soon...**


End file.
